puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution
is a unit in the All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) promotion. Started after the disbanding of Last Revolution when Doering and Suwama came back together under the new name Evolution the following September they recruited Hikaru Sato as the stable's third member in February 2014. Suwama has held the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship three-times and Doering once as representatives of the stable. The two are also former one-time World Tag Team Champions and won the 2013 World's Strongest Tag Determination League. In July 2014, Atsushi Aoki joined Evolution, bringing the World Junior Heavyweight Championship to the stable with him. As part of Evolution, Aoki and Sato formed a tag team named , becoming two-time All Asia Tag Team Champions and three-time winners of the Jr. Tag Battle of Glory tournament. History On September 23, 2013, after the disbanding of Last Revolution it was announced that Doering and Suwama were coming back together full time under the new team name "Evolution", challenging the reigning World Tag Team Champions, Burning's Go Shiozaki and Jun Akiyama, to a title match. The match took place on October 22 and saw Evolution defeat Burning to become the new World Tag Team Champions bringing the first champion to the unit. With the win, Suwama, now holding the three Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship belts and two World Tag Team Championship belts, became AJPW's first "Quintuple Crown Champion" in 12 years. However, just five days later, Suwama lost the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship to Akebono. On December 8, Doering and Suwama solidified their spot as AJPW's top tag team by defeating Xceed's Go Shiozaki and Kento Miyahara in the finals to win the 2013 World's Strongest Tag Determination League. On February 16, 2014, Evolution was once again turned into a stable, when Suwama accepted Hikaru Sato's direct appeal and made him Evolution's third member, tasking him with bringing the World Junior Heavyweight Championship over to the stable. Suwama and Doering's reign as the World Tag Team Champions came to an end on June 28, when they lost the title to Wild Burning (Jun Akiyama and Takao Omori). However, the very next day, Suwama defeated Omori to recapture the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship. On July 27, after successfully defending the World Junior Heavyweight Championship against Hikaru Sato, Atsushi Aoki announced he was joining Evolution. Later that same event, Evolution's two original members faced off in a match, where Doering defeated Suwama to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship for the first time. On October 22, Aoki and Sato won the 2014 Jr. Tag Battle of Glory, defeating Último Dragón and Yoshinobu Kanemaru in the finals. On January 3, 2015, Doering lost the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship to Go Shiozaki in his fourth defense. On March 27, Aoki lost the World Junior Heavyweight Championship to Kotaro Suzuki. On October 23, Aoki and Sato won their second Jr. Tag Battle of Glory in a row by winning the round-robin tournament with a record of three wins and one loss. In late 2015, following Go Shiozaki's departure from AJPW, Suwama offered his tag team partner Kento Miyahara a spot in Evolution. Though Miyahara turned down the offer, he agreed to team with Suwama in the 2015 World's Strongest Tag Determination League. After winning the tournament, Miyahara expressed interest in continuing to team up with Suwama, but was attacked by Suwama, who instead announced Naoya Nomura as the newest member of Evolution. On January 2, 2016, Suwama defeated Jun Akiyama to regain the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship. However, Suwama was stripped of the title only ten days later after suffering an achilles tendon rupture. On February 21, Aoki defeated Sato in the finals to win the 2016 Jr. Battle of Glory and the vacant World Junior Heavyweight Championship. Aoki went on to lose the title to Sato on June 19. On July 24, Aoki and Sato defeated Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto at a Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW) event to win the All Asia Tag Team Championship, bringing it back to AJPW. On July 16 Super Tiger asked Suwama to join the stable and Suwama accepted. On July 30 Nomura announced that he was going to leave Evolution to start over his career. On August 28, Sato lost the World Junior Heavyweight Championship to Soma Takao in his second defense at an event held by DDT Pro-Wrestling. On September 19, Suwama defeated Zeus in the finals to win the 2016 Ōdō Tournament. On November 17, Aoki and Sato won their third Jr. Tag Battle of Glory in a row by defeating Soma Takao and Yuma Aoyagi in a playoff match. On November 27, Aoki and Sato lost the All Asia Tag Team Championship to veteran wrestlers Atsushi Onita and Masanobu Fuchi, who became the 100th champions in the title's history. On January 2, 2017, Joe Doering returned to AJPW after being sidelined for 18 months due to a brain tumor, teaming with Evolution stablemates Hikaru Sato and Suwama in a six-man tag team match, where they defeated Jake Lee, Kento Miyahara and Naoya Nomura. On April 28, Sato defeated Keisuke Ishii to win the World Junior Heavyweight Championship for the second time. On June 20, Aoki and Sato defeated Onita and Fuchi to regain the All Asia Tag Team Championship. On July 30, Sato lost the World Junior Heavyweight Championship to Tajiri in his fifth defense. Later after weeks of dissension after a prelude match, Doering turned on Suwama and Aoki tried to save him but he got overpowered by Doering which was followed by Sato also quitting the stable just four days later after losing to Suwama in a grappling match. Suwama and Doering immediately started feuding with each another, with Doering vowing to kill his former stable. On September 23, Suwama first defeated Doering in the semifinals and then Shuji Ishikawa in the finals to win his second Ōdō Tournament in a row. On October 9, Suwama defeated Kento Miyahara to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship for a record sixth time. He lost the title to Doering on October 21. On February 3, 2018 after months of appealing to join Evolution Yusuke Okada was finally accepted to join stable after saving Suwama from a post-match assault by Kazuyuki Fujita, Nosawa Rongai and Kendo Kashin. Sato ended up rejoining Evolution on February 14 after accepting Suwama's offer. On August 26, Aoki lost the World Junior Heavyweight Championship to Koji Iwamoto. On May 20, 2019, Aoki defeated Koji Iwamoto to win the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. Aoki vacated the title following his death on June 3, 2019 in a motorcycle accident that ended his life. To honor Aoki's memory, Okada took Aoki's spot and the two competed in the 2019 Jr. Tag Battle of Glory in July, finishing the tournament with a record of three wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On July 28, Okada and Sato defeated Kagetora andKagetoraYosuke♥Santa Maria in the finals to win the tournament. Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – Aoki and Sato **Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (4 times) – Suwama (3) and Doering (1) **World Junior Heavyweight Championship (6 times) – Aoki (4) and Sato (2) **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Doering and Suwama **Jr. Battle of Glory (2016) – Aoki **Jr. Tag Battle of Glory (2014, 2015, 2016) – Aoki and Sato **Jr. Tag Battle of Glory (2019) – Okada and Sato **Ōdō Tournament (2016, 2017) – Suwama **World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2013) – Doering and Suwama *'European Wrestling Association' **EWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Doeringhttp://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=281 *''Tokyo Sports'' ** Lifetime Achievement Award (2019) – Aoki References Category:Units Category:AJPW Units